


you’re kind of bad at this, you know?

by wonyobaby



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, FLUFFFFFF, Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, i love annyeongz thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonyobaby/pseuds/wonyobaby
Summary: wonyoung comes to the bowling alley a lot, but is it really to bowl or to see the pretty girl who works there?
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung
Kudos: 38





	you’re kind of bad at this, you know?

The rain trickled down the frosted window as Mrs. Ha spoke loudly to reach the entire classroom. Wonyoung was half listening, tired from staying up too late last night. “You’re going to regret staying up.”, Jihan had told her on FaceTime before she went to sleep. But like usual, Wonyoung didn’t listen to her best friend and was now paying the price in tiredness and dozing off every 5 minutes. 

The rain made her even feel more exhausted, if that was even possible right now; she watched as each droplet of the water ran down the window, making its journey to the ground. Thinking to herself how much easier life would be if she was a raindrop that's only goal was to fall, trying to get to the ground. She thought about how many droplets it would take to fill up the whole playground slide and how many-

“Wonyoung!” Mrs. Has voice boomed her out of her silly thoughts, all eyes now on her. 

“I'm sorry is my teaching bothering your thoughts?”

“No Mrs. Ha I’m so sorry I just zoned out.” Wonyoung straightened her posture and turned all her attention to the front of the classroom instead of the side window.

_ This was gonna be a long day.  _

After many teachers yelling at her for zoning off and painfully long quizzes, Wonyoung was finally free to go home. 

Or so she thought. 

“Wonyoung! A bunch of us are going to go bowling, you're definitely coming.” Yuna stood in front of her, matching her abnormal height for a 15 year old. 

“I wouldn’t miss it.” Wonyoung faked a smile because all she wanted to do was go home and sleep, but some things don’t go her way. 

Jihan’s mom picked all 6 girls up to take them to the bowling alley 5 minutes away from their high school. Jihan, Yuna, Zoa, Yeojin, Yeri, and Wonyoung all talked the whole way there. Wonyoung was the quietest one, too tired to converse with the other 5 girls right now. They didn’t seem to mind. 

They finally reached the run down bowling alley, neon purple sign shining on their faces and quickly ran inside to avoid the rain. 

During summer, they came here all the time to bowl and eat crappy nachos. They laughed more than they ever had and made memories they would keep forever. 

Now they were a little older but still the same naive, hopeful girls they always have been. 

Walking into the bowling alley, smelling the familiar smell of nacho cheese and sweaty shoes, they felt at home in an odd way. It felt good. 

Wonyoung trailed behind the 5 girls and walked to the counter to get shoes and bowling balls. Once they got everyone they were assigned a lane and started to bowl right away, not wanting to wait any longer. The bowling alley was pretty empty aside from them and the employees, courtesy of it being 3:30 on a Wednesday. 

Wonyoung was never particularly...good at bowling. She usually just liked to tag along and watch the others, but they insisted she play this time. So she stepped up to the lane and got ready to throw the ball. 

Except when she threw the ball, it didn’t go forward. It went behind her if that was even possible. All the girls were doubled over, laughing at the girls miserable attempt at throwing the ball.

“I told you this would happen! You guys didn’t believe me.” Wonyoung laughed with the other girls, pouting her lips out like a baby. 

“We didn’t know you were THIS bad wonyo.” Yuna said in between laughing from her current position on the floor. 

“Okay whatever you guys win, I suck. I’m going to get some nachos and a Pepsi.” Wonyoung stuck her tongue out at the older girl.

She walked to the same old snack bar, seeing the chipped paint on the menu and broken drink dispenser. It brought back memories from summer, she smiled thinking of all the fun they had. Thinking about what soda she wanted, she looked down and decided silently. She finally figured out what she wanted after standing there for a while. Walking forward, she looked up, but a moment too late when she felt someone seemingly her size crash into her. Feeling herself fall, she closed her eyes and braced for impact but slowly opened her eyes when she felt she wasn’t on the floor. 

“Oh shit are you okay I’m so sorry.” The figure in front of her spoke and Wonyoung figured it was a girl her age from the voice.

But when she opened her eyes, Wonyoung realized the girl in front of her was  _ cute _ . She wore an oversized sweatshirt with baggy pants and hat with the bowling alley logo. She resembled a puppy in the cutest way with her eyes and soft smile.  _ Oh my god she just ran face first into a cute girl, there’s no way she just did that.  _ “Oh my god.” 

“Oh my god?”

Wonyoung mentally smacked herself. Oh my god? Why would she say that?

“Uh I mean I’m sorry, I’m the one who wasn’t looking. I was trying to get nachos but sometimes I’m dumb and don’t watch where I’m going. Ha ha.” Wonyoung laughed awkwardly and tried to look everywhere but at the girls eyes, but failed horribly.

Which was a bad idea because the girl smiled and  _ oh god. _

“It’s alright I don’t mind when pretty girls bump into me.” 

If Wonyoung wasn’t freaking out before, she definitely was now. She looked behind her and then pointed at herself. “Me?” 

The other girl laughed. “No the other girl who just bumped into me.” Wonyoung covered her face in her hands and apologized. 

“I’m sorry I’m just-“

“It’s okay don’t worry about it.” The girl smiled again and spoke once more. “I’m Yujin. It’s nice to meet you…?” 

“Wonyoung.” 

“It’s nice to meet you Wonyoung.” 

The older girl smiled and oh god _ , Wonyoung was screwed.  _

After that day, Wonyoung would find various reasons to go to the bowling alley. She would tell the girls she was planning on joining the bowling team. Or she craved the nachos even though all of them knew they were horrible. Wonyoung made up excuses but could never admit why she  _ really _ wanted to go to the bowling alley. 

Of course Yujin noticed Wonyoung coming in more and more, almost everyday since their meeting. Not like she was mad about it. She herself hadn’t been able to shake the brunette from her mind either. 

The irony of the situation was that Wonyoung wasn’t even good at bowling. She just watched as the other girls played and looked for a certain girl most of the time. 

It was another rainy day, and Wonyoung was yes, you guessed it; on her way to the bowling alley. Yeojin’s mom drove the 6 girls there and they all thanked her before they got out. Heading inside they did the usual and got snacks before they started to bowl. 

Wonyoung decided to actually bowl this time and she was currently being hyped up by her friends. 

“YASSSS GO QUEEN YOU CAN DO IT!!!” Yeri yelled from the bench.

“SHES ABOUT TO EAT THIS UP WATCH YALL.” Yeojin chimed in. 

Wonyoung went to roll the ball, but yet again failed. 

“It’s okay you’ll get it next time queen.” Zoa reassured her. 

They bowled for a few hours and had genuine fun, Wonyoung even forgot about a certain brown haired girl she originally came here for. 

She said goodbye to all her friends, volunteering to stay last to clean up. When she was throwing everything away, she heard a familiar voice. 

“I could show you how if you’d like.” Wonyoung looked up to see Yujin. 

“What?”

“I’ve watched you come in here almost everyday, and yet you’re terrible at bowling.” She smiled, signaling she was joking around. “I could help you get better.” 

Wonyoung blushed and smiled at the older girl. How could she say no? 

“Why not.” 

That’s how Wonyoung got here, lacing her shoes back on and watching Yujin tie hers also. They both stepped up on to the lane and Wonyoung waited for Yujin to lead. 

“Okay so you’re gonna wanna tuck the ball like this.” Yujin showed Wonyoung the proper posture but Wonyoung couldn’t seem to get it correct. 

It was silent besides Harry Styles “Adore You” playing faintly in the background, and Yujin took a step closer to Wonyoung. 

_ I get so lost inside your eyes _

_ Would you believe it? _

Yujin placed her hand over Wonyoung’s and guided her to the right posture. They were really close and Wonyoung knew her face was on fire right now. 

_ You don't have to say you love me _

_ I just wanna tell you something _

_ Lately you've been on my mind _

“Then you throw the ball like this.” Yujin guided her and rolled the ball down the lane. 

“Wow.” Wonyoung watched as the ball knocked down all the pins. 

Her attention only lasted so long when she realized Yujin’s hand was still on hers. 

_ Just let me adore you _

_ Like it's the only thing I'll ever do _

Wonyoung looked at Yujin and took her hand away, smiling. “Sorry.”

“Do you wanna go see a movie some time?” 

Wonyoung was freaking out inside. 

“I would like that.” She smiled at Yujin. 

The next time the 6 girls went bowling, Wonyoung was miraculously better at bowling like she had been playing her whole life. The 5 girls were confused to what had seemingly changed overnight. 

When they asked what changed, she looked back at the girl behind the counter and smiled, knowing not  _ what  _ but  _ who  _ taught her to be better. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope y’all liked it i love annyeongz sm bye  
> this was short but i just felt like writing them so forgive me 
> 
> xoxo have a good day mwuah


End file.
